1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to techniques to read memory in a continuous fashion.
2. Information
Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of nonvolatile memory devices may be employed, such as NAND or NOR flash memories, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming operations may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read operation may be used to retrieve stored information.